Un voyage imprévu
by Dega
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione s'entrainent à Transplaner chez Ron. Mais une erreur de Harry va l'envoyer dans un lieu différent de celui où il voulait aller. Attention, SLASH! Terminée
1. Première expérience

Titre : Un voyage imprévu  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, et si vous le savez pas encore, que faites vous là, vous feriez mieux d'aller relire vos classiques ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, je me fais juste plaisir. L'idée vient de moi par contre.  
  
Attention, il s'agit d'un slash entre personnes de sexe masculin, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, faites demi-tour ! Je ne dirais pas entre qui et qui pour conserver un peu de suspense, mais vous allez le savoir très vite. Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 1 : première expérience.  
  
Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Harry était chez Ron pour les grandes vacances. Voldemort vaincu, Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé nécessaire que le Survivant subisse encore les Dursley. Mme Weasley s'était empressée d'inviter Harry au Terrier et celui-ci avait accepté avec joie. Hermione les avait rejoints pour l'anniversaire de Harry et devait rester avec eux jusqu'à la rentrée de leur dernière année à Poudlard. C'était leurs premières grandes vacances où ils pouvaient utiliser librement la magie. Ils avaient donc tous trois décidé de travailler le transplanage pour être sûr d'obtenir leur permis du premier coup. C'est à ce dessein qu'ils se trouvaient en ce début d'après-midi dans la chambre de Ron.  
  
« - A toi Harry, fit Ron.  
  
- Rappelle-toi bien, fais le vide dans ton esprit puis imagine ton lieu d'atterrissage et ...  
  
- Je sais 'Mione, la coupa Harry, j'ai entendu MacGonagall comme toi. »  
  
Hermione se tut et hocha la tête en reculant. Harry s'installa en tailleur sur le lit de Ron, ferma les yeux, entreprit de faire le vide dans son esprit et imagina la chambre des jumeaux. A ce moment, Ginny dévala l'escalier en criant à sa mère : « M'man, tu n'as pas vu mon affiche d'Égypte avec les tombeaux des Pharaons ? » Égypte, tombeaux et Pharaons, trois mots enregistrés par le subconscient d'Harry alors qu'il disparaissait de la vue de ses amis dans un plop. Avec un grand sourire, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers la chambre des jumeaux où Harry devait avoir atterri. Seulement la pièce était vide. Hermione pâlit alors que Ron regardait partout en murmurant « Maman va nous tuer, maman va nous tuer, maman va nous tuer. » Ils entreprirent une fouille rapide de toute la maison sans plus de résultats. Ne préférant prévenir ses parents qu'au dernier moment, Ron proposa à Hermione de demander conseil aux jumeaux. La jeune fille accepta et ils envoyèrent un hibou aux jumeaux en leur demandant de venir les voir le plus vite possible dans leur ancienne chambre.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Harry était arrivé dans une pièce assez sombre. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était entier, il regarda autour de lui en se demandant où il avait atterri. La pièce était petite, nue, avec seulement quelques bols et instruments rudimentaires. Il faisait chaud, bien plus qu'au Terrier, et l'air était sec. Il s'approcha de la porte fermée par des planches lorsqu'il entendit des bruits, comme une musique qui se rapprochait. Il se figea et tendit l'oreille, percevant des murmures, comme si toute une foule se trouvait non loin. Curieux, il déplaça légèrement les planches pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors et le spectacle le rendit bouche bée. Où était-il tombé ?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Fred et George apparurent devant Hermione et Ron avec un grand sourire.  
  
« - Salut Frangin, tu ne peux pas te passer de nous, hein ! fit Fred.  
  
- On est tellement indispensables, enchaîna George.  
  
- Tellement drôles, continua Fred.  
  
- Tellement occupés aussi, fit George.  
  
- Oui, on a un magasin qui nous attend, enchaîna Fred, qu'est ce que tu veux Ronny ?  
  
- Et bien, vous avez votre permis de transplaner, fit Ron.  
  
- Nonnnnnnnnn, on est venu par cheminée, fit Fred très sérieux.  
  
- D'ailleurs, il faudrait penser à arrêter le feu, il fait une chaleur dans cette chambre, continua George en se dirigeant vers une cheminée inexistante.  
  
- Pourquoi, besoin d'aide ? demanda Fred en voyant Ron et Hermione embêtés.  
  
- En fait, plutôt besoin d'une réponse, répondit Hermione, comment peut-on retrouver un sorcier qui a raté son sort ?  
  
- N'aies pas peur Hermione, tu y arriveras sans problème, la rassura George, par contre, Ron...  
  
- Comment peut-on le retrouver, redemanda Ron. La note de désespoir que les jumeaux perçurent dans le ton de leur frère les fit redevenir sérieux.  
  
- Ben, le ministère a des moyens de détecter les sorciers, répondit Fred.  
  
- Oh non, fit Ron en s'écroulant sur le lit des jumeaux, la tête entre les mains, et à part le ministère ?  
  
- Pourquoi oh non ? demanda George.  
  
- Harry a transplané on ne sait pas où, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.  
  
- Racontez-nous exactement ce qui s'est passé » fit Fred en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux amis s'exécutèrent rapidement.  
  
« - Tu dis que Ginny a parlé d'une affiche avant qu'il ne disparaisse, repris George.  
  
- Oui, sur l'Égypte, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Donc il doit être en Égypte, conclu Fred.  
  
- Ou quelque part sur le trajet entre ici et là-bas, ajouta George, c'est quand même très loin.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Ron accablé.  
  
- Harry est quand même un sorcier puissant, il est possible qu'il soit arrivé à transplaner jusqu'en Égypte, fit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, dans ce cas, vous avez qu'à envoyer un hibou urgent à Bill pour savoir s'il a vu quelque chose ou s'il peut se renseigner. Il ne doit pas y avoir des tombeaux partout là-bas, fit Fred en se levant.  
  
- Vous nous tenez au courant, hein ! fit George en imitant son frère, on retourne au magasin. » Et ils disparurent tous deux dans un plop alors que Ron se précipitait vers la volière pour envoyer un message à son frère en Égypte.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry contemplait une foule de personnages, les hommes tous en pagnes blancs, beaucoup entièrement rasés, avec beaucoup de bijoux, les femmes très dénudées, très maquillées avec beaucoup de bijoux elles aussi, et plus particulièrement un homme sous un dais, avec une grande couronne rouge emboîtée dans une blanche, un sceptre et un petit fouet dans les mains, une barbe apparemment fausse, des sandales dorées, assis dans un grand trône, entouré de soldats armés de piques et d'arcs. Ces gens parlaient dans un langage inconnu d'Harry qui reprit ses esprits, sorti sa baguette et murmura 'traducto'. Il comprit ainsi les paroles qu'un homme prononçait assez fort : « Votre majesté, mon Pharaon, les artisans tailleurs de pierre sont heureux de vous présenter votre tombe achevée, les artistes attendent de connaître vos souhaits de fresque pour commencer à la décorer à votre goût. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Il vit l'homme qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt se lever et suivre le petit homme bedonnant qui lui avait parlé. Harry recula, atterré. Il se souvenait de romans moldus qu'il avait lu d'un certain Christian Jacq, et eut l'impression confuse de s'être retrouvé en Égypte au temps des Pharaons. Il s'assit par terre et essaya de se rappeler le cours de MacGonagall lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de transplaner. Une question qu'avait posé Hermione lui revint à l'esprit, il se remémora la scène :  
  
« - Madame, est-il possible de transplaner dans le temps vu que le temps et l'espace sont deux dimensions extrêmement liées.  
  
-Mlle Granger, ce point est confus. Beaucoup de sorciers très puissants ont disparu en essayant de transplaner dans le temps et aucun n'est revenu pour dire où il était allé. On ne sait donc pas où ils ont disparu. Lorsque des sorciers moins puissants, comme vous tous, ont essayé, il ne s'est rien passé. Il est donc inutile que vous essayiez de transplaner dans le temps. Sachez d'abord transplaner dans l'espace. »  
  
Et là ils avaient dévié sur le risque de semer des parties de soi sur son chemin, ce qui n'était pas trop grave, avait assuré leur professeur, juste une perte de temps. Mais Harry n'était pas un sorcier moyennement puissant, il avait tout de même vaincu Voldemort. Il n'avait pas voulu transplaner dans le temps mais il était sûr que c'était ce qui était arrivé. Qu'allait- il devenir ?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bill fut très étonné de voir une missive urgente arriver, surtout provenant de son plus jeune frère. Lorsqu'il eut pris connaissance du contenu de la lettre, il s'empressa d'aller trouver un de ses amis du ministère égyptien pour savoir si quelqu'un avait transplané en Égypte dernièrement. Son ami fut surpris de sa requête mais il s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Lorsqu'il répondit par la négative, le visage inquiet de Bill le poussa à le questionner :  
  
« - Qu'est ce qui se passe Bill ? tu attendais quelqu'un ?  
  
- Non, non, mais............, non, rien, je te remercie beaucoup, répondit-il avec un pâle sourire  
  
- Avec plaisir, fit son ami pas dupe, mais respectant son choix de silence  
  
- Bonne journée » fit le roux en s'éloignant.  
  
En chemin pour retourner dans sa chambre, Bill ressorti la lettre de Ron et réfléchi. Harry était, selon lui, assez puissant pour transplaner jusqu'en Égypte. Alors pourquoi n'y était-il pas ? Il songea brusquement à un détail qui l'avait surpris quand lui-même apprenait à transplaner. MacGonagall avait parlé de sorciers extrêmement liés qui avaient réussi le coup de se suivre. L'un transplanait dans un lieu quelconque, inconnu du deuxième, et le deuxième, en pensant très fort au premier, transplanait à côté de lui, quel que soit le lieu. Il pouvait proposer ça à Ron et Hermione, mais les deux amis d'Harry n'étaient sûrement pas assez expérimentés pour y arriver. Sirius et les parents d'Harry n'étaient plus de ce monde. Qui pourrait le retrouver ainsi, qui le connaissait assez bien pour se lier à lui et le retrouver ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Il ne connaissait aucune relation de cœur d'Harry. Après tout, se dit-il, je pourrais bien tenter ça moi- même. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien d'Harry, comment aurait-il pu oublier ses splendides yeux verts empreints de tristesse mais pouvant sembler si rieurs parfois, ses cheveux noirs constamment ébouriffés, son corps qu'il supposait musclé et souple grâce au quidditch, son sourire éclatant, sa joie de vivre malgré tous ses malheurs. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas envié son frère qui était toujours près de lui ? Arrivé dans sa chambre, Bill ressorti un album photo et le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à trouver la photo qu'il voulait, une photo qui avait été prise pendant un anniversaire d'Harry où celui-ci paraissait heureux, détendu. Il enleva la photo de l'album et alla s'allonger sur son lit tout en continuant à fixer la photo pour graver encore plus les traits d'Harry dans son esprit. Une fois que, les yeux fermés, il pouvait se remémorer Harry, il fit le vide dans son esprit, ne gardant que l'image de Harry en tête. Il se concentra dessus fortement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il s'imagina ensuite à côté de lui, à côté du Harry du présent, du Harry de 17 ans, du Harry d'aujourd'hui, et il relâcha sa magie. Il se sentit partir avec la même sensation que l'on a quand on transplane, en espérant très fort rejoindre Harry.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry était atterré, il ne savait pas quoi faire, n'osait pas retenter de transplaner dans le temps de peur de se retrouver encore ailleurs. Il n'osait pas non plus sortir de la cabane car il se doutait que les gens dehors, ces Égyptiens du temps des Pharaons, n'apprécieraient pas de voir un individu chevelu et habillé d'un jean surgir devant eux. Il avait en plus chaud et ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver sous le soleil de plomb. Résigné, il s'assit sur le sol, près de la porte, et entreprit d'attendre le soir pour pouvoir explorer les environs. Il était adossé contre le mur, les genoux relevés, ses bras passés autour des ses jambes et sa tête posée sur ses genoux, les yeux clos, quand une légère détonation retentit, lui faisant lever la tête en hâte. S'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation soulagée :  
  
« - Bill ! Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire  
  
- Harry, content de te voir !  
  
- Et moi donc ! Je me croyais seul au monde. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé, demanda le jeune homme  
  
- Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que tu avais disparu et que tu devais avoir atterri non loin de l'Égypte, répondit Bill en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un sourire  
  
- Mais alors, j'ai pas changé de temps ! s'exclama Harry  
  
- De temps ? ben pourquoi aurais-tu changé de temps ? demanda Bill sceptique  
  
- Il y a des gens dehors et ils ont parlé de Pharaon et de tombeaux. Et puis pas un n'est habillé normalement. Ils font peut-être un film en fait, répondit Harry joyeux. Tout s'arrange, pensa t'il  
  
- Un film ? pas que je sache. Mais je ne sais même pas où on est en fait. Bill s'approcha de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Mais, mais, on......  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry avec désespoir. ''Pourquoi rien ne pouvait aller bien ?'' pensa-t-il.  
  
- Je connais ce lieu, mais il a changé. On se croirait dans une autre époque, c'est génial, s'exclama le roux.  
  
- Oh non, et comment on va rentrer ? demanda Harry  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça complique les choses, fit Bill en s'approchant d'Harry, mais ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver » Harry leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir. Bill est un grand sorcier, et au moins, je ne suis plus tout seul, pensa t'il. Bill lui fit un sourire convaincu et enchaîna :  
  
« - Mais on ne va rien pouvoir faire de jour, c'est trop dangereux, surtout avec autant de monde si près. Alors on va rester là et attendre le soir.  
  
- Et si quelqu'un vient ?  
  
- Mmmmm, oui, on va se barricader »  
  
Il se leva et lança plusieurs sorts sur la porte. « Voilà, comme ça, personne ne viendra nous déranger et ils ne nous entendront pas. Tu peux te mettre à ton aise Harry. » L'adolescent hocha la tête et ôta son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau. Bill détourna les yeux rapidement mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le ventre plat d'Harry, ses épaules pâles, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Il alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la porte et chercha un moyen d'engager la conversation.  
  
« - Alors, ça te fait quoi de quitter Poudlard l'année prochaine ?  
  
- Ca me désespère.  
  
- Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire après ?  
  
- Ben, Auror  
  
- Alors ça va, encore trois ans d'études avant la vie active  
  
- Oui, mais ça ne sera pas pareil. Je serai majeur et tes parents ne vont pas me garder chez eux. Et puis, je ne veux pas leur imposer ça. Il faudra que je me trouve une maison. Ca va être dur de vivre tout seul.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est un grand changement, c'est sûr. Mais tu seras plus libre, tu pourras inviter qui tu veux, te gérer. Ca a aussi son charme.  
  
- Oui, je pense que Ron et Hermione seront très heureux de venir  
  
- D'ailleurs, comment vont-ils ? Ils sont toujours ensembles ?  
  
- Oui, ils finiront mariés si ça continue. Peut-être même qu'ils feront ça avant toi, Charlie et les jumeaux, fit Harry en rigolant  
  
- Ouaip, Percy a gagné, Charlie n'entretient pas de relation sérieuse avec quiconque ou alors il ne me l'a pas dit, et les jumeaux sont trop occupés par leur magasin. Ron pourrait bien être le deuxième.  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- Moi, rien de prévu non plus. Mais vous êtes bien curieux M. Potter. Et vous alors, pas de relation à m'annoncer ?  
  
- Désolé, non, fit-il en haussant les épaules  
  
- Pourtant, tu as la célébrité, le physique, l'intelligence, ...  
  
- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, le coupa Harry  
  
- Mais c'est vrai, tu devrais avoir les filles à tes pieds  
  
- Bof, lâcha Harry  
  
- Bof ? aha, M. Potter, préféreriez-vous les hommes ? Le teint de Harry vira au rouge brique mais il ne répondit pas, fixant ses chaussures.  
  
- Tu sais, Harry, il n'y a pas de honte à ça, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, pensa t'il. Voyant qu'Harry restait muet, il préféra changer de sujet. Tu penses continuer le quidditch après Poudlard ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'aime beaucoup voler, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais suivre les cours et jouer. Peut-être que si les Aurors ont une équipe, je jouerai, mais sinon, je crois que non.  
  
- Ca serait dommage, tu étais plutôt bon. Mais quelle chaleur ici, fit-il en ôtant son tee-shirt. Bon, faudrait se trouver une activité, sinon on va s'ennuyer ferme  
  
- Oui, mais quoi ? On est bloqué ici » répondit Harry. Bill se leva et vint se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches : « Moi, j'ai besoin d'exercice. Que dis-tu d'un combat de lutte sans magie ? » Harry leva les yeux sur lui et se leva à son tour. Ils étaient sensiblement de la même taille, Harry étant légèrement plus petit, et ils avaient le même gabarit. Harry acquiesça avec un sourire, heureux de se défouler : « Ok, que le meilleur gagne ! »  
  
Vala, fin du premier chapitre de cette petite fic qui en contiendra deux. Le chapitre suivant contiendra le lemon si j'arrive à l'écrire, vu que c'est la première fois que je m'adonne à cette activité. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de lire les slash, pas de les écrire, mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Rewiews souhaitées, critiques acceptées surtout si elles sont constructives. Désolé d'avance du temps que je vais mettre à poster la suite. 


	2. deuxième expérience

Tout d'abord, merci à tous (toutes ?) les rewiewers (ShadowSaphir, Kyzara, artemis, Syana, Elfe, nanie et Elehyn), ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir ma fic lue.  
  
Désolé pour le temps d'écriture, mais l'inspiration ne venait pas, et comme j'écris pendant les cours (C'est pas bien, je sais, mais bon), c'était plutôt dur à imaginer. Parce que pour que j'écrive, il faut que je m'imagine la scène. Je ne vous conseille pas d'imaginer un slash pendant les cours. Heureusement que la prof n'a rien vu, je me voyais pas lui expliquer que si, c'était la chimie organique qui me mettait dans cet état ! Et puis il m'a aussi fallu pas mal de temps pour le taper une fois qu'il fut terminé. Mais bon, le voilà, et vous allez pouvoir le lire !  
  
Ce chapitre contient le lemon, vous êtes prévenus, mais vous pouvez toujours faire demi-tour.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Deuxième expérience  
  
Dans la petite cabane plantée en bordure du désert égyptien, Harry et Bill se préparaient à s'affronter. Ils avaient ôté leurs chaussures, Harry ses lunettes et Bill son crochet à l'oreille. L'aîné conjura au sol un épais tapis pour ne pas qu'ils se blessent et ils firent quelques mouvements d'échauffement.  
  
« Prêt ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et ils se mirent face à face, les jambes légèrement pliées, prêts à agir. Bill commença à se déplacer sur le côté gauche et Harry accompagna son mouvement, ils se tournaient autour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement. Harry changea brusquement son sens de déplacement, obligeant Bill à faire de même, mais avec quelques secondes de retard, ce qui permit à Harry de se rapprocher de lui. Il tendit le bras droit vers l'épaule gauche du roux tout en se rapprochant de lui, cherchant à le déséquilibrer pour pouvoir lui faucher les pieds, mais Bill se dégagea d'un mouvement sec vers la droite et ceintura Harry. Ils tanguèrent pendant un moment, Harry tentant de se dégager et Bill tentant de l'envoyer au sol. À force de se tortiller, Harry parvint à se dégager vers la bas et aggripa les jambes de Bill. Il poussa en avant et sentit Bill partir. Celui-ci se retrouva étalé au sol. Le choc avait fait lâcher prise à Harry et Bill en profita pour se rouler sur le ventre. Harry se jeta sur lui, cherchant à le rebasculer sur le dos, mais Bill résista, restant au sol. Tout d'un coup, il se laissa faire lorsque Harry le tirait. Il se retrouva face à un Harry surpris et profita de sa surprise pour le basculer à son tour sur le dos. Il s'assit ensuite à califourchon sur son ventre et plaqua ses bras au sol. Harry avait beau se démener, il était bloqué. Bill lui fit un grand sourire, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« - J'ai gagné ! Je suis en position de force, je peux te faire ce que je veux, mon petit Harry.  
  
- Mffff, grogna Harry en essayant toujours de se dégager.  
  
- Quelquefois, le fait de se calmer débloque la situation » continua Bill.  
  
Il se releva légèrement pour voir le visage d'Harry et au passage, il effleura la mâchoire d'Harry de ses lèvres. Celui-ci continuait à se débattre, mais de manière moins convaincue. Bill se pencha à l'autre oreille d'Harry et repris :  
  
« Là, c'est mieux, calme-toi encore et tu seras peut être libre. »  
  
Il effleura de nouveau la mâchoire d'Harry de ses lèvres, et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'il survola de ses lèvres. Il sentit Harry se calmer totalement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il allait relever la tête quand il sentit Harry entrouvrir ses lèvres, comme pour l'inviter à prolonger le baiser. Bill ne laissa pas passer l'occasion et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'Harry. Il relâcha les bras d'Harry et porta ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun. Celui-ci en profita pour faire basculer Bill et se retrouva à son tour assis à califourchon sur lui, et lui bloqua les bras au sol. Il releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à son ami :  
  
« Maintenant, c'est moi qui ai gagné ! Il ne faut jamais faire confiance a l'adversaire. »  
  
Il se leva prestement et voyant Bill rester au sol, le regardant avec des yeux ronds, il éclata de rire.  
  
« - Et ben, lève-toi, on reprend. On avait bien dit que tous les coups étaient permis, non ?  
  
- Certes, fit Bill en se levant avec une grimace, mais je n'avais pas imaginé ça comme ça. »  
  
Harry était très conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur Bill et avait décidé de le faire languir un moment. Du moins, tant qu'il arriverait lui-même à résister. Ils recommencèrent à se tourner autour mais rapidement, Bill s'arrêta, provoquant un mouvement de surprise chez Harry :  
  
« - Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu veux plus lutter, je suis trop fort pour toi ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Bill, ého, je te parle  
  
- ...  
  
- Bill. »  
  
Harry s'approcha du roux qui restait planté, silencieux, les yeux au sol. Une fois à proximité, Harry tendit la main vers son ami pour le secouer, mais il avait à peine touché son épaule que Bill lui attrapa le bras d'une main et la taille de l'autre. Il le pressa contre lui et lui murmura d'une voie roque :  
  
« Harry, tu me rends fou, mais on va jouer selon tes règles »  
  
De là, il faucha les jambes du Survivant, l'accompagna au sol malgré lui car Harry avait passé son bras libre autour de son cou, et ils tombèrent pêle-mêle. S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée pour être au-dessus de l'autre, aucun ne restait en place suffisamment longtemps pour arrêter la lutte. Ils parvinrent enfin à s'arracher l'un à l'autre et s'affalèrent chacun dans leur coin, épuisés, en sueur, mais heureux d'avoir pu se défouler.  
  
« - Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ? râla Harry en haletant  
  
- Parce que c'est l'Égypte, répondit Bill avec un grand sourire. Et puis franchement on n'a pas idée d'être en jean aussi.  
  
- Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver dans ce pays figure-toi, répondit Harry  
  
- Mais tu peux toujours l'enlever, tu sais ! Harry lui jeta un regard amusé  
  
- Serais-ce une invitation ?  
  
Bill éclata de rire :  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas si direct quand je drague, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. »  
  
Harry soupira mais entreprit tout de même d'ôter son jean. Malheureusement pour lui, son jean était trempé de sueur et il avait bien du mal à le décoller de sa peau. Bill s'approcha :  
  
« Attends, je vais t'aider, assieds toi et donne-moi ta jambe, je vais tirer. »  
  
Harry, reconnaissant, se laissa faire et il n'eut bientôt plus que son boxer.  
  
« - Très joli ce boxer, lâcha Bill avec un sourire. Harry baissa les yeux, regarda son boxer rouge parsemé de petits vifs d'ors animés et rougit légèrement :  
  
- Maieuh, je n'étais pas non plus sensé me retrouver à poil.  
  
- T'es pas à poil, t'es en boxer ! fit Bill en allant récupérer sa baguette et qui ainsi tournait le dos à un Harry debout, presque nu, le regardant avec un petit sourire espiègle.  
  
- J'me comprends, murmura Harry en se rasseyant, toujours souriant des efforts de Bill pour se contrôler.  
  
- Bon, t'as peut être soif, non ? fit Bill en brandissant sa baguette. Il fit apparaître une jarre d'eau et la tendit à Harry :  
  
- Honneur au plus jeune.  
  
- Trop aimable » fit Harry en attrapant la jarre et en buvant à grandes gorgées. Une fois rassasié, il tendit la jarre a Bill qui but à son tour.  
  
« - Et maintenant ? demanda le brun, il y a encore du temps avant la nuit, qu'allons nous faire ?  
  
- Réfléchir pour rentrer à notre époque » répondit Bill qui s'était approché de la porte et regardait la foule toujours présente. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa sciemment ses mains sur les épaules de Bill pour regarder à son tour dehors. Il sentit Bill se contracter et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il se pencha en avant, mettant ainsi en contact son torse et le dos de son ami qui eut un frisson mais resta immobile. Bill luttait pour retrouver sa respiration normale, se demandant si Harry était conscient du trouble qu'il créait en lui. Harry, appuyé sur Bill, son visage près de son cou, respirait l'odeur de Bill, lui pressait légèrement les épaules. Il ne réfléchissait plus, se laissait guider par ses pulsions. Pour une fois qu'il était seul avec un autre homme qui partageait ses idées et qui ne le rejetait pas, au contraire. Il fit glisser une de ses mains vers la base du cou et refit le mouvement dans le sens inverse, s'émerveillant de la douceur de la peau du roux. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse, espérant qu'Harry ne s'arrête pas. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Harry refit le mouvement, mais de ses deux mains cette fois, puis elles descendirent le long des omoplates, se rejoignant au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, puis descendirent vers les reins. Bill sentait des frissons le parcourir. Il avait posé la tête contre les planches, les yeux fermés, tout à l'écoute des sensations qu'Harry créait dans son dos. Harry s'approcha de l'oreille de Bill et murmura, en posant les mains sur les hanches de Bill.  
  
« - Je te propose une petite séance de massage  
  
- Vendu !  
  
- Alors va plutôt t'allonger, ce sera plus facile  
  
- Ok, mais après, ça sera à moi de te masser  
  
- J'espère bien » fit Harry en se détachant de Bill. Celui-ci s'arracha de la porte et alla s'allonger sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous la tête. Harry s'assit sur le haut des cuisses de Bill et posa ses mains sur les épaules du roux qu'il commença à malaxer, puis il descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale, ses pouces suivant le tracé de sa colonne alors que ses doigts malaxaient les muscles voisins, puis remonta, et recommença. Bill sentait un bien être l'envahir, il se détendait.  
  
Lorsque Harry s'arrêta, Bill gémit et Harry éclata de rire :  
  
« - Désolé d'interrompre ça, mais je ne sens plus mes doigts.  
  
- mmmmmm, dommage.  
  
- Ben oui, mais j'ai pas l'habitude.  
  
- Ben lève-toi de là alors » fit Bill en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour se lever. Harry se laissa glisser par terre, permettant ainsi à Bill de se relever. Une fois debout, celui-ci enchaîna :  
  
« - Au supplice, M. Potter  
  
- Hein ? mais je croyais que ...  
  
- Mais oui, bien sûr que je vais le faire, allez, couché !  
  
- Maieuh, je ne suis pas un chien  
  
- Tut, tut, tut, allonge-toi ! fit Bill en désignant le sol du doigt. Harry lui tira la langue et alla se mettre à plat ventre, dans la même position que celle de Bill plus tôt.  
  
- Bon garçon » lâcha Bill en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses, ses propres jambes de part et d'autre d'Harry. Il commença à lui masser les épaules, arrachant des gémissements au Survivant. Harry se sentait sur un nuage, les mains de Bill qui exerçaient pressions et caresses déclenchaient des vagues de bien être dans son dos. Il aurait pu rester comme ça indéfiniment. Mais Bill, en se déplaçant et en arrêtant le massage, rompit le charme, arrachant un grognement de frustration à Harry. Bill éclata de rire et lui demanda de se tourner afin d'être sur le dos et de plier les jambes. Harry s'exécuta, curieux, et Bill commença à lui malaxer les mollets, puis les cuisses. Harry se sentait totalement détendu, les yeux clos, les bras en croix. Puis Bill s'arrêta et rabaissa les jambes d'Harry. Il se déplaça à genoux jusqu'à être perpendiculaire à Harry, à hauteur de son torse, et avec un petit sourire sadique qui échappa à Harry qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, il tapota les abdominaux d'Harry avec la tranche de la main. Harry se leva en sursaut avec un : « Ahhhhhhh » surpris.  
  
« - Bill, j'étais si bien !  
  
- Ben oui, mais j'ai pas pu résister, c'était trop tentant.  
  
- pff, fit Harry en se massant le ventre  
  
- Bon, allonge-toi, je vais me faire pardonner. » Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux et Bill lui sourit :  
  
« - Vas-y, je te dis. Harry s'exécuta lentement, les mains toujours sur le ventre  
  
- Rhô, fait moi confiance un peu, je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même chose, promis » ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas. Il écarta les bras du brun et posa ses mains sur son ventre, sentant les abdominaux d'Harry se contracter instinctivement. Il pianota un peu sur son ventre pour le décrisper puis décrivit des cercles concentriques, ses deux mains tournant dans des sens différents.  
  
« - Appuie pas trop, je ne tiens pas à ...  
  
- Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais. » le coupa Bill en continuant ses cercles. Il agrandit sa surface d'action, allant du nombril au torse, effleurant par moments les mamelons d'Harry qui sentait à ce moment là des pointes de feu lui traverser la poitrine. Bill, n'y tenant plus, se pencha vers le ventre d'Harry, et, tout en continuant les mouvements de ses mains, parsema sa peau de petits baisers, simple effleurements de ses lèvres. En entendant Harry gémir à ces petites touches, il se permit de faire glisser sa langue sur son ventre, goûtant ainsi la saveur épicée de la peau d'Harry, ses mains se dirigeant de plus en plus souvent vers les mamelons d'Harry, les taquinant, alors que sa langue se dirigeait lentement, mais sûrement, vers le nombril d'Harry. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement lorsque la langue de Bill explora son nombril alors que ses doigts malaxaient ses mamelons qui se durcissaient sous le contact. Le visage de Bill remonta, sa langue toujours courant sur le torse d'Harry, jusqu'à atteindre la base du cou du brun, qui pencha la tête en arrière, lui offrant sa gorge. Une main de Bill était redescendue au niveau du ventre d'Harry, courant sur sa peau, entre effleurement, pression et caresses, sans toutefois s'approcher de l'érection d'Harry, bien visible sous son boxer. Sa langue parcourait la gorge d'Harry, titillant sa pomme d'Adam. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire, effleura ses lèvres et caressa la joue d'Harry de sa main :  
  
« - Es-tu sûr ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry ouvrait les yeux  
  
- Oh oui » murmura le brun. Bill plongea son regard dans les yeux verts qui le regardaient, y lut détermination, désir, mais aussi, tapie, une petite peur.  
  
« - Je suis le premier ? » Harry détourna le regard et Bill l'obligea à le regarder alors qu'il répétait sa question. Harry hocha la tête et Bill lui sourit :  
  
- Alors je serai doux, si tu veux que je m'arrête, à n'importe quel moment, dis le moi.  
  
- Oui » murmura Harry en esquissant un sourire. Bill s'empara de ses lèvres, glissant sa langue à la rencontre de celle d'Harry, alors que sa main reprenait ses mouvements sur son ventre. Harry déplaça sa main, timidement, à la rencontre du torse de Bill qu'il effleura. Bill approfondit son baiser, comme pour rassurer Harry qui s'enhardit et posa franchement sa main sur le ventre du roux et commença des mouvements circulaires. Bill s'écarta légèrement pour se placer au-dessus d'Harry, assis sur ses cuisses, puis allongé, mettant ainsi leurs bustes en contact, mais comprimant aussi ainsi l'érection d'Harry. Celui-ci commença à gémir lorsque Bill entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, occasionnant des frottements sur sa partie sensible. ''maudite pièce de tissus'' pensa t'il en entamant un mouvement pour ôter son boxer. Bill lui attrapa la main et lui murmura  
  
« - Seriez-vous pressé M.Potter ? patience, tout viendra en temps voulu. Il se releva ensuite, arrachant une exclamation de déception à Harry :  
  
- Mais ? Ok, c'est bon, je te laisse faire. Bill éclata de rire  
  
- J'espère bien ! Il ôta prestement son bermuda et repris sa position précédente, au grand bonheur d'Harry :  
  
- Tu avais l'intention de voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en regardant le boxer noir de Bill, apparemment d'une certaine qualité  
  
- Ce qui compte, c'est nous, maintenant » répondit Bill en recapturant les lèvres du jeune homme. Harry s'abandonna sous les caresses expertes de son ami qui déclenchaient des vagues de chaleur allant se concentrer au niveau de son bas ventre, rendant douloureux le contact du tissu. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Bill descendre alors que ses lèvres avaient repris possession de sa gorge, il gémit sourdement, ce qui amena Bill à remonter ses mains. « Non, plus bas » supplia-t-il. Bill s'exécuta gentiment, mais très lentement. Il glissa deux doigts sous l'élastique du boxer rouge et entama une lente descente, ses lèvres avaient quitté la gorge d'Harry pour descendre, elles aussi, déclenchant des traînés de feu chez Harry. Arrivé au nombril, le boxer d'Harry avait atteint ses chevilles et il finit de l'enlever. Il se releva et contempla Harry dans toute sa nudité. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire et se laissait regarder. Bill se réinstalla, toujours en évitant de toucher son sexe, et repris possession de ses lèvres, avant de redescendre. Arrivé à proximité de son membre, il souffla dessus, arrachant des gémissements à Harry, prenant plaisir à le torturer ainsi. Il posa finalement ses mains sur le haut des cuisses d'Harry et les rapprocha à la base de son sexe, puis l'effleura d'un doigt, titilla légèrement le bout d'où s'échappait quelques gouttes de son essence. Après un coup d'œil vers le visage d'Harry dont le regard exprimait la confiance et le désir, il se réinteressa à l'anatomie du brun et approcha les lèvres de son membre, qu'il lécha sur toute sa longueur, insistant sur l'extrémité, puis il le prit en bouche, alors que sa main se portait à ses testicules pour les masser. Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier, les mains crispées sur le tapis au sol, mais ne pouvant réfréner un gémissement sourd. Alors que Bill faisait des mouvements ascendants et descendants, de plus en plus rapides, Harry s'arqua brusquement et éjacula dans la bouche de Bill, qui avala avant de remonter embrasser Harry. Il lui caressa les cheveux, écartant des mèches pleines de sueur. Harry lui fit un grand sourire, et, totalement désinhibé, envoya ses mains à la découverte du corps de Bill, ses bras, ses épaules, son ventre, effleurant son boxer au niveau de la bosse créée par son érection, descendant au niveau des cuisses pour remonter. Bill le laissait faire, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
  
« - Et bien, M.Potter, des envies d'exploration ?  
  
- Il faut dire que vous avez un paysage fort attrayant M.Weasley. » Bill éclata de rire et se laissa faire quand Harry le bascula sur le dos et se mit à côté de lui. Les caresses maladroites d'Harry faisaient tout de même effet, et bientôt, la respiration de Bill s'accéléra. Il s'écarta d'Harry dont les mains se rapprochaient de l'élastique de son boxer et murmura :  
  
« - J'ai d'autres projets.  
  
- Ah, et quels sont-ils ? demanda Harry avec un petit air innocent  
  
- Tu le sauras très rapidement. » Il se rapprocha et embrassa Harry, puis le retourna sur le ventre. Harry se laissa faire et se mit même de lui-même à genoux, les fesses en l'air. Bill se mit derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou alors que ses doigts massaient l'entrée de l'anus du brun, le préparant à son intrusion. Avec son autre main, il attrapa sa baguette et enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant. Une fois Harry décrispé, il se releva et introduisit un doigt, lentement, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il sentait son amant se crisper, bougeant lentement pour l'habituer à sa présence. Lorsqu'il eut introduit entièrement son premier doigt et qu'Harry fut détendu, il en introduisit un second, puis les bougea, effleurant par moments la prostate d'Harry ce qui lui arrachait des gémissements, bruits cependant étouffés car le brun avait la tête dans les bras. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, Bill retira ses doigts et introduisit son membre dans la cavité chaude. Son premier coup de rein fit grimacer Harry, mais la douleur fut très vite remplacée par la vague de plaisir qu'il créait. Bill se déplaça légèrement pour être sûr d'agir sur la prostate d'Harry, puis, tout en continuant ses coups de rein, il attrapa d'une main le membre d'Harry qu'il caressa, en rythme avec ses propres mouvements. Harry se sentait fondre, les vagues de plaisir le submergeaient, c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Le rythme de Bill s'accéléra et il sentit son plaisir monter d'un cran, il ne put réprimer un râle de plaisir. Bill se sentit venir, il accéléra encore le rythme, et dans un dernier coup de rein, libéra sa semence. Harry éjacula juste après, maculant la main du roux, et ils s'effondrèrent, haletants, sur le sol. Bill se retira et roula à côté d'Harry. Ils reprirent leurs respirations, et Bill murmura, en embrassant Harry :  
  
« - Je sais comment on va rentrer.  
  
- En se faisant l'amour ?  
  
- Non, j'ai un ami que j'ai, rheum, très bien connu, et qui vient d'être papa.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Et bien on va faire comme j'ai fait pour te retrouver  
  
- Et comment ?  
  
- je t'ai imaginé et j'ai transplané près de toi.  
  
- A travers le temps?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bon, et comment es-tu sûr de rentrer le bon jour ?  
  
- Son fils est né ce matin, enfin, le matin du jour où tu es parti, on va donc l'imaginer avec son fils nouveau-né dans les bras et on le rejoindra.  
  
- Mais je ne le connais pas moi  
  
- Ben tu penseras à moi  
  
- Ok, mais tu as trouvé ça maintenant ?  
  
- Oui, comme quoi, les bonnes idées ne viennent pas toujours au moment où on les attend.  
  
- Attends, ça veut dire que tu pensais à autre chose pendant que tu ...  
  
- Mais non, c'était mon subconscient qui y réfléchissait, et ça vient de m'apparaître.  
  
- Mouais, mais il va falloir que tu me réexpliques deux ou trois trucs sur le transplanage, parce que je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en Chine.  
  
- Ben sinon, je reviendrai te chercher ! fit Bill avec un grand sourire  
  
- Très drôle »  
  
Bill lui réexpliqua quelques règles sur le transplanage alors qu'ils se rhabillaient. « Prêt ? » demanda Bill. Harry leva sur lui des yeux remplis d'appréhensions. C'est alors qu'un grand bruit leur fit tourner la tête vers la porte.  
  
* * * *  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Niark !! Bon, voilà, vous avez eu le lemon, mais je crois que je vais encore m'amuser encore un peu avec eux, histoire de prolonger ça, parce que 2 personnes m'ont fait la remarque que ça serait mieux de faire plus de deux chapitres, alors si je n'écoute pas le peu de rewiewers que j'ai, je vais plus en avoir, et j'y tiens ! Cette histoire m'inspire finalement ^^  
  
P.S. si quelqu'un sait comment mettre le texte en gras ou italique, merci de me le dire, ça m'aiderait !  
  
P.S.2 si quelqu'un sait comment on fait pour sauter plusieurs lignes, ça m'aiderait aussi. 


	3. fin du voyage

Merci aux rewiewer(euse)s : onarlurca, Kyzara, Elehyn, altea (c'est Bill, pas Charlie, mais je pense que c'est juste une erreur de frappe ! et pour la mise en page, j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, mais bon, c'est pas essentiel !), kaima1, Lily Ewans/Potter, Miya Black, Skara (merci encore plus pour la correction des fautes !), elendyl (ben ouais, je suis super douée pour rester zen, tu le savais pas encore ??) et black-alex. Et désolé, désolé, désolé pour le temps d'écriture et la mise en ligne si loooooong. Promis, je ne le referais plus. Euh, non, je peux pas promettre un truc pareil, je ne suis pas responsable des pannes d'inspiration, ou des DS qui décident d'être la même semaine, ou des colleurs qui oublient de venir, ou des idées de fics qui me tombent dessus sans prévenir. Enfin bon, j'essayerais de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. ^^ Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, voilà un chapitre bien plus long que les précédents.  
  
Voilà le dernier chapitre, je vous préviens, il n'y aura probablement rien d'autre, je dis probablement, parce que si une fois mon concours terminé, et moi en vraies vacances, j'ai envie de le continuer, ben je vais pas me gêner. Mais j'en doute.  
  
Chapitre 3 : fin du voyage  
  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte et eurent la surprise de voir les planches voler en éclats. Harry se tourna vers Bill avec un air interrogatif et Bill haussa les épaules de perplexité. Un homme apparut, rasé, en pagne blanc, courbé, les yeux au sol, il prononçait des incantations qui leur parvenait traduites grâce au sort lancé par Harry plus tôt :  
  
« Dieu Anubis, ton humble serviteur t'implore, laisse nous préparer la tombe de Pharaon pour qu'il puisse rejoindre les champs d'Ialou* lorsque l'heure sera venue. Que veux-tu, quelles sont les raisons de ton courroux, pourquoi bloquer ainsi une pauvre cabane de tailleur de pierre ? »  
  
Harry voulut répondre mais Bill l'en dissuada d'un geste. L'homme reprit plusieurs fois son discours puis se tut et releva la tête. Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux hommes, il eut un mouvement de recul et murmura :  
  
« - Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Nous nous sommes égarés » fit Bill. En voyant l'homme plisser le front, il reprit plus lentement : « Nous............ nous............ sommes............ perdus. » L'homme les regardait toujours avec incompréhension. Harry se glissa derrière Bill et murmura sur son ami un sort de traduction sans que l'égyptien ne le voie. Bill reprit pour la troisième fois sa phrase et l'homme eut un mouvement de compréhension. Il pénétra totalement dans la pièce et ferma la porte sommairement.  
  
« - D'où venez-vous ?  
  
-D'au delà la grande mer.  
  
Un air de profonde satisfaction se peignit sur le visage du prêtre :  
  
- Je savais bien qu'il existait d'autres peuples. Que faites-vous là ?  
  
- Nous sommes perdus.  
  
- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?  
  
- Une erreur d'appréciation.  
  
- Que voulez-vous ?  
  
- Repartir chez nous.  
  
- Vous ne désirez pas voir Pharaon, pour nouer des liens entre nos nations ?  
  
- Nous, euh, ne sommes pas des ambassadeurs.  
  
- Des espions ?  
  
- Non, non. En fait, nous ne sommes pas de votre temps. En disant cela, Bill avait glissé une main dans sa poche et tenait fermement sa baguette.  
  
- Pas de notre temps ?  
  
- Nous venons du futur. L'égyptien les regarda avec de grands yeux.  
  
- Les Dieux vous ont envoyés pour nous aider ?  
  
- Euh non, on est là par hasard. D'ailleurs, on va vite repartir.  
  
- C'est comment le futur ?  
  
- Et bien...  
  
- Nous ne pouvons rien dire, le coupa Harry qui n'avait pas encore parlé, cela vous influencerait dans vos choix et changerait notre temps. Le prêtre hocha la tête.  
  
- Dans ce cas, rentrez chez vous ! » Il recula jusqu'à la porte. Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Bill le stupéfixa et se tourna vers Harry :  
  
« - Personne ne doit savoir qu'on était là.  
  
- Mais j'aurais bien aimé visiter moi.  
  
- Ben tu visiteras dans notre époque.  
  
- Mais toi, tu n'as pas envie de voir la vraie société égyptienne du temps des pharaons ?  
  
- Si mais...  
  
- Et ben alors ! Bill scruta le visage d'Harry et céda.  
  
- Ok, mais un relookage s'impose. Harry sauta dans les bras de Bill et l'embrassa  
  
- Merci »  
  
Après avoir réfléchi un moment, Bill lança plusieurs sorts sur Harry, le rasant, lui assombrissant la peau, faisant par là même ressortir ses yeux verts. Il transforma ses habits en un pagne blanc et ses chaussures en sandales de corde. Harry porta la main à sa tête et palpa le haut de son crâne, devenu lisse.  
  
« - Woaw, ça fait bizarre.  
  
- Mais tu es mieux avec tes cheveux, je t'assure, je t'interdis de conserver cette coupe après.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Oui, sinon, je ne t'approche plus.  
  
- Forcément, avec un argument de ce poids, je suis obligé de m'incliner ! » Bill lui sourit et lança les même sorts sur lui.  
  
« - Nous voilà fin prêts.  
  
- Et lui ? demanda Harry en désignant l'égyptien stupéfixé.  
  
- On va monter une petite histoire, il nous aura trouvés là, on y était allé pour l'ombre. Comme ça, ça nous permettra de nous intégrer à la foule et ensuite, direction la ville, pour une petite visite, et enfin, ce soir, on retourne à notre époque.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Enervatum, Oubliette. Le prêtre se releva, le regard hagard, et Bill enchaîna  
  
- Retournons avec les autres, il fait trop chaud ici, l'ombre ne vaut rien. »  
  
Le prêtre acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Bill et Harry le suivirent et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une foule les regardant. Le prêtre s'exclama que tout le monde ferait mieux de retourner sous les dais et Bill et Harry s'immergèrent dans la foule. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les maisons qu'ils voyaient au loin. En se rapprochant de la ville, Bill nota que les murs étaient faits de briques limoneuses recouvertes d'enduit, les toits étaient constitués de branchages de palmiers-dattiers finement entrelacés. Les rues commençaient à se remplir, la chaleur déclinant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la ville par le quartier populaire, le plus chaud car le plus éloigné du fleuve, et de ce fait, le plus près du désert. Là, ils virent des enfants nus se courir après, des femmes discuter sur le pas de leurs portes, des hommes qui partaient aux champs ou au port.  
  
« - Finalement, fit Harry, les occupations n'ont pas beaucoup changé par rapport aux nôtres.  
  
- Pense juste que cela fait plus de deux milles ans d'écart.  
  
- C'est vrai, ils sont sacrement en avance.  
  
- Ca oui. »  
  
Il régnait ici une atmosphère de paix, de bonheur, comme si les gens avaient accepté leur rang et ne le remettaient pas en question. Ils se contentaient de ce qu'ils avaient et étaient fiers de vivre dans un pays béni des Dieux, selon leur propre expression. Harry était étonné. Quand il pensait à son époque, les gens étaient éternellement mécontents, ils étaient encore loin de la sagesse. Les rues étaient propres, les maisons apparaissaient rangées, tout était à sa place. En se rapprochant du fleuve, ils entrèrent dans le quartier des artisans. Harry voulut tout visiter et ils parcoururent les rues lentement, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer les artisans réaliser divers objets. Ils regardèrent ainsi un potier créer un vase avec de la terre limoneuse du fleuve, le décorer d'arabesques compliquées, le colorer avec des pigments et enfin le mettre à cuire au four. Ils passèrent ensuite devant un étal de paniers en tiges de papyrus, devant des tailleurs de pierre entrain de travailler à une statue représentant un scribe assis, grandeur nature. Ils admirèrent un orfèvre qui taillait des pierres précieuses d'un bleu intense. « Des Lapis-lazuli » murmura Bill. Harry était fasciné par l'habileté de l'homme. Avec des outils rudimentaires, il arrivait à tailler cette pierre avec tant de précision. Il s'arracha du spectacle avec difficulté lorsque Bill lui proposa de continuer la visite. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur une petite place où un marché s'était développé, et en voyant les habitants pratiquer le troc, Bill entraîna Harry hors de la ville.  
  
« - Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On n'a pas tout visité, s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Je pensais qu'on pourrait ramener quelques souvenirs. A ces mots, les yeux d' Harry se mirent à briller.  
  
- Oh oui. Mais on n'a rien pour les acheter, fit-il déçu.  
  
- C'est bien pour ça qu'on est sorti de la ville, pour se trouver de quoi faire du troc.  
  
- Et quoi, on n'a rien ?  
  
- Et bien, on a le choix entre chasser, pêcher, ou fabriquer quelques choses.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Vu qu'on a peu de temps, tu vas surveiller et je vais créer des objets.  
  
- Ok » Bill s'écarta de la route alors qu'Harry s'appuyait contre un palmier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut avec un sac en toile qui paraissait bien plein.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu as créé ? demanda Harry curieux.  
  
- Oh, des objets de tous les jours, paniers, vases, instruments de cuisine, bois sculpté.  
  
- Tu es sûr que ton sac est très égyptien ?  
  
- Non, on dira qu'on l'a d'un pays très lointain, ce qui n'est pas faux.  
  
- Ok, bon, allons-y alors.  
  
- Oui, allons faire des emplettes. Au fait, tu t'y connais en troc ?  
  
- En troc, non.  
  
- Bon, alors laisse moi faire, si tu veux quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et je marchanderai pour toi. Mais on ne peut rien prendre de trop cher.  
  
- Dommage ! » fit Harry, mais il s'avança quand même avec joie vers les différents étals, regardant tout, désignant quelques trucs à Bill qui marchandait pour lui et Harry lui faisait un grand sourire quand il avait son objet dans les mains. Il se retrouva donc avec un vrai pagne en fibres de papyrus, des tablettes de cire et des pinceaux. Bill refusait de vider son sac de toile entièrement et disparu même un moment sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à savoir où il était allé. Une fois leurs souvenirs achetés, ils allèrent flâner au bord du fleuve, regardant les bateaux qui avançaient lentement sur les eaux paresseuses, simples barques de papyrus ou vrais navires faits de planches assemblées, avec un mât et des voiles, des rameurs et un capitaine. Ils assistèrent au débarquement d'un navire marchant venant d'au delà de la deuxième cataracte et qui ramenait des bois précieux. Ils suivirent ensuite le capitaine qui s'enfonça dans la ville, mais quand celui-ci entra dans une taverne, Bill poussa Harry à continuer dans la ruelle en disant :  
  
« - On est pas là pour boire.  
  
- Mais, il faut bien essayer là bière qu'ils brassent.  
  
- J'en ai pris une jarre, mais ce sera pour plus tard.  
  
- Ah bon, d'accord. »  
  
Ils continuèrent à s'éloigner du fleuve, gagnant les endroits plus calmes de la ville. Ils se rapprochaient de la demeure secondaire de Pharaon, et par là même, des maisons des personnes riches de la ville et des temples. Les rues étaient plus larges, les murs plus blancs, ici, point d'enfants courant dans les rues, point de femmes s'apostrophant à voix forte. Au contraire, les enfants étaient regroupés dans une pièce et ils écoutaient un adulte leur enseigner les bases éducatives (l'écriture, la cosmogonie**, etc.) Les femmes se déplaçaient en palanquins pour ne pas être touchées par le soleil afin de conserver une peau blanche, symbole de la noblesse. Elles étaient accompagnées de plusieurs serviteurs, « esclaves » murmura Bill. Harry fronça les sourcils :  
  
« - Je ne savais pas que les égyptiens utilisaient des esclaves.  
  
- Oh si, mais c'est principalement des étrangers.  
  
- C'est pas une raison !  
  
- Non, mais c'est comme ça.  
  
- Mouais, n'empêche, c'est pas juste.  
  
- Mais tu ne changeras pas les choses. Mais cela fait réfléchir. »  
  
Bill s'éloigna de l'allée de peur qu'Harry agisse stupidement et ils se dirigèrent vers le temple de Karnak. Ils passèrent les premiers pylônes et pénétrèrent dans la grande cour. Harry regarda bouche bée les murs, de plus de cinq mètres de haut, couverts de fresques. Bill aussi regardait partout, il murmura à Harry que de leur temps, seules les fondations persistaient. Ils passèrent ensuite les deuxièmes pylônes et arrivèrent dans la deuxième cour pour finalement s'approcher des portes du sanctuaire « ou Naos, là où le corps du dieux repose » expliqua Bill. Là encore, des fresques colorées couvraient tous les murs. Ils ressortirent finalement du bâtiment sacré et Bill ramena Harry vers le fleuve.  
  
« - Bon, finalement, on va entrer dans une taverne, mais on n'y reste pas longtemps, juste pour voir l'ambiance.  
  
- Ok, fit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Parce que la nuit va bientôt tomber et qu'il faut qu'on rentre à notre époque.  
  
- Oui, oui, alors, on va dans laquelle ?  
  
- Euh, celle-ci à l'air plus calme.  
  
- Mais justement, plus il y aura de monde, plus on passera inaperçu.  
  
- Bon, ok. » Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la taverne la plus proche, qui était aussi la plus bruyante et entrèrent. Il y avait là beaucoup de monde, principalement des marins et des paysans, mais aussi quelques scribes. Des femmes maquillées très fortement discutaient avec des hommes et Bill murmura pour lui même « C'est vraiment le plus vieux métier du monde. » Ils restèrent près de la porte et observèrent, écoutant les marins narrer des anecdotes. Lorsqu'il fit nuit dehors, Bill attrapa le bras d'Harry et désigna la sortie. Harry hocha la tête et sortit en traînant les pieds.  
  
« - Bon, le mieux serait de sortir de la ville pour transplaner.  
  
- Pourquoi on retournerait pas dans la cabane où on est arrivé ?  
  
- Non, je préfèrerais faire ça dehors pour ne pas laisser de sorts en place.  
  
- Ok. »  
  
Ils sortirent de la ville et s'enfoncèrent dans le désert. Arrivée assez loin de la ville, Bill leur redonna leur apparence normale et miniaturisa leurs achats pour les glisser dans sa poche.  
  
« - Brrrr, il fait froid là !  
  
- Oui, les températures des déserts sont extrêmes. Chaudes le jour et froides la nuit. Bon, ici, ça ira. Donc je vais y aller en premier, et tu me rejoins en pensant très fort à moi., comme je te l'ai expliqué.  
  
- Oui. Harry hochait la tête nerveusement.  
  
- Ca va aller. » Bill posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui sourit. Il ferma les yeux, se remémora son ami, avec son fils, dans le salon de sa maison, son fils qui venait de naître. Une fois qu'il eut l'image bien en tête, il rouvrit les yeux. Il se pencha vers Harry, effleura ses lèvres et murmura « à tout de suite » avant de disparaître dans un plop. Une fois son ami disparu, Harry se força à inspirer à pleins poumons pour se calmer et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il se concentra sur son image mentale de Bill et relâcha sa magie. Il atterrit assez brutalement dans une pièce et ferma les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière. Il sentit des bras se refermer autour de lui et ouvrit les yeux brusquement, surpris. Il se retrouva face à face avec un Bill tout sourire qui lui dit :  
  
« - Félicitations, tu as réussi à transplaner ! Voilà Greg, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé et Bill, son fils.  
  
- Bonjour  
  
- Bienvenue chez moi.  
  
- Pardon du dérangement, fit Harry gêné de se retrouver brutalement chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
- Oh, mais pas de problèmes, ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir mon vieil ami et c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter.  
  
- Greg, je peux t'emprunter ton hibou, il faut que j'envoies un message urgent à mes frères.  
  
- Pas de problème, tu sais où c'est.  
  
- Excusez-moi, mais quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry une fois que Bill fut sorti.  
  
- Exactement 16h24, répondit Greg  
  
- Oh merci. ''Ca veut dire que ça fait à peine une heure et demie que je suis parti du Terrier'' se dit-il ''Enfin, si on est bien le même jour.'' Et nous sommes le ?  
  
- Et bien le 13 août. Greg le regardait bizarrement.  
  
- Mais oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête, fit Harry en se frappant le front. Greg eut un petit rire.  
  
- Ca arrive à tout le monde d'oublier.  
  
- Surtout pendant les vacances. » fit Bill en revenant. Harry sourit et Bill alla féliciter la femme de Greg puis ils prirent congé.  
  
« - Ben voilà, c'était pas si dur, fit Bill une fois rentré chez lui.  
  
- Ouais, on a même gagné une journée.  
  
- Mais pour rentrer, on va mettre du temps.  
  
- Ah bon, mais ...  
  
- Non, pas question de transplaner, tu n'as pas ton permis.  
  
- Rhoo, mais tu viens aussi ?  
  
- Oui, je pense que je vais prendre quelques jours de vacances pour faire un petit coucou à ma famille.  
  
- Oh !  
  
- Et puis comme ça, on fera le voyage ensemble. Une semaine tous les deux, ça ne te tente pas.  
  
- Oh que si, fit Harry en allant se coller contre Bill de manière très suggestive.  
  
- Alors faisons-le, répondit Bill et il embrassa Harry, le poussant doucement vers le lit.  
  
- Mais j'y pense, fit Harry alors que Bill jouait avec le lobe de son oreille, vu qu'à l'autre époque, quand tu m'as déniaisé, il était plus tard dans la journée que là, ma première fois, ça sera laquelle ? Bill se releva et éclata de rire  
  
- Tu te poses trop de questions. Ta première fois, c'est l'autre, là ça sera la deuxième, et après, il y aura la troisième, puis la quatrième, etc.  
  
- Ok, tu comptes récidiver combien de fois ?  
  
- Autant que tu me le permettras. » Et il se réempara des lèvres d'Harry qui prit l'initiative de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du roux, tout en envoyant ses mains à la rencontre de son corps. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre rapidement, pressés de se toucher, de mettre leur peau en contact. Chacun partit à la découverte du corps de l'autre, entre caresses, effleurements, baisers. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux bien excités, Bill se plaça au dessus d'Harry et remonta ses jambes. Il commença à masser l'entrée de son anus et lubrifia ses doigts qu'il introduisit l'un après l'autre dans la cavité chaude. Lorsqu'il sentit Harry prêt à l'accueillir, il planta son regard dans le sien et le pénétra en douceur. Il bougea un peu pour trouver une meilleure position et commença ses coups de rein, mouvements qui agissaient aussi sur l'érection comprimée d'Harry, lui créant deux sources de plaisir. Harry se sentait comme sur un nuage, flottant sur un océan de plaisir. Chaque mouvement de Bill lui arrachait des gémissements. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, Harry ferma les yeux sous la vague de plaisir qui déferlait et Bill l'embrassa. Il se retira pour rouler à côté de son amant et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps de récupérer un métabolisme normal.  
  
« - Toutes ces émotions m'ont crevé, murmura Harry en étouffant un bâillement.  
  
- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ça te réveillera, sinon, tu vas être totalement décalé.  
  
- Oh, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu transpiré, fit Harry avec un petit rire.  
  
- Je passe rapidement à la douche, puis je te laisse la place et j'irai régler les formalités pour notre voyage.  
  
- Ok. » Bill se releva et se dirigea, nu, vers la salle de bain, sous l'œil appréciateur d'Harry. Cinq minutes après, il en ressortit, propre et habillé. Harry se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau alors que Bill transplanait. Il prit une douche froide qui le réveilla et le revigora. Il ressortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur la tête avec laquelle il se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux. Bill apparut alors qu'il était plié en deux, la vue cachée par la serviette. Le roux attrapa délicatement la serviette qui ceignait les reins de son amant et tira dessus doucement. Un « merde » lui parvint et Harry essaya de rattraper la serviette volage, mais sans succès. Il allait se relever quand il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser de chaque côtés de sa taille. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva dans les bras d'un Bill tout sourire.  
  
« - Quel accueil !  
  
- Oui, hein, fit Harry en lui embrassant le cou. Bill éclata de rire.  
  
- Vas plutôt t'habiller, on va faire des courses.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ben tu ne vas pas sortir dans la rue tout nu.  
  
- Non, pourquoi on va faire des courses ?  
  
- Tu ne vas pas faire une semaine de voyage sans rien.  
  
- Oh, oui, pas bête. » fit Harry en ramassant ses vêtements. Il poussa un soupir en voyant son jean. Bill, bon prince, lui tendit un bermuda et Harry le prit avec reconnaissance. Une fois habillé, Bill avait dû lutter pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le déshabiller, ce qui n'aurait pas fait avancer les choses. Ils sortirent donc dans la rue.  
  
« - On est du côté moldu, il n'existe pas vraiment de quartier sorcier, pas comme à Londres.  
  
- Alors vous ne pouvez rien acheter de magique ?  
  
- Si, il suffit de connaître les bonnes adresses, mais il faut être discret.  
  
- Et on va y aller ?  
  
- Ben, pour acheter des affaires de toilette, des sous-vêtements et des provisions, c'est pas trop la peine. Mais on pourra aller dans des magasins mixtes si tu veux vraiment, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air peiné d'Harry.  
  
- Oh oui, oui, oui.  
  
- Bon, c'est noté. » Harry lui fit un grand sourire et le suivit dans une petite épicerie. Ils y achetèrent brosses à dents, dentifrice, rasoirs, etc. Bill en profita pour faire quelques provisions sur lesquelles il lancerait un sort de conservation. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de vêtements « Mi moldu, mi sorcier, murmura Bill, il y a des rayonnages que seuls les sorciers peuvent voir. » Il entraîna Harry entres les rayonnages, passant par les chaussettes moldues « oh, là il y en a cinq pour le prix de trois. », les tee-shirts moldus, toujours, « bleus, blancs, ou même rouges, quelles couleurs tu veux. » puis le rayon caleçons et boxers sorciers « c'est toujours plus rigolo d'avoir des images mobiles là, non ? » puis retour côté moldu pour les bermudas et autres shorts. Quand ils ressortirent, Harry avait les bras chargés de paquets.  
  
« - Et bien voilà, tu es prêt à voyager.  
  
- On rentre, il fait super chaud là.  
  
- Juste un petit détour par là, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer, et on rentre.  
  
- Où ?  
  
- Là, chez le bijoutier, il faut que je récupère ma montre.  
  
- Moldu ?  
  
- Non, sorcier, mais ici, beaucoup de sorciers s'occupent aussi des moldus.  
  
- Ils sont bien implantés, quoi.  
  
- Tout à fait. Bonjour.  
  
- M.Weasley, bonjour, répondit le petit homme derrière le comptoir.  
  
- Je viens récupérer ma montre, et...  
  
- Mais bien sûr, je vais vous chercher cela. » et il disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Il revint rapidement et tendit une poche à Bill qui la prit en souriant. Bill alla payer puis ils ressortirent dans la rue.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette montre, demanda Harry alors que Bill l'accrochait à son poignet.  
  
- Elle s'adapte au pays et change automatiquement d'heure suivant le fuseau horaire. Idéal pour les voyages.  
  
- Oh, d'accord. »  
  
De retour dans l'appartement de Bill, Harry s'affala sur le lit.  
  
« - Pff, je suis trempé. Il fait trop chaud ici.  
  
- Il suffit de se lancer un sort rafraîchissant.  
  
- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !  
  
- Ben, tu me l'avais pas demandé avant.  
  
- Grmbl. » Bill éclata de rire et attrapa un sac dans lequel il fourra ses affaires et celles nouvellement achetées d'Harry, ainsi que leurs souvenirs d'Égypte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée et d'un coup de baguette y alluma un feu.  
  
« - Direction le Cheminéeport de Thèbes, à toi l'honneur. Il lui tendit un pot de poudre de cheminette.  
  
- Je dois dire Cheminéeport de Thèbes ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bon. » Harry inspira un grand coup et lança la poudre sur les flammes qui devinrent vertes. « Cheminéeport de Thèbes » s'écria le Survivant en pénétrant dans les flammes. Il ferma les yeux, garda les bras le longs du corps et se sentit projeté en avant. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal en pestant « Je hais ce mode de transport ! » Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un grand hall, rempli de cheminées avec des noms inscrits sur leur manteau. Bill apparut à côté de lui et lui épousseta les vêtements.  
  
« - Voilà, on va voyager comme ça.  
  
- Quoi ? Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. ''Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible'' pensa-t-il.  
  
- C'est le seul moyen, s'excusa Bill.  
  
- Vivement que j'ai mon permis, soupira Harry.  
  
- On fera ça en plusieurs jours, rassure toi. » Harry eut un sourire forcé et Bill passa son bras sur ses épaules.  
  
« Viens, on va au Caire, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » et il l'entraîna vers une cheminée un peu plus grande que les autres avec marqué Le Caire dans plusieurs langues sur le manteau. « On pourra voyager ensemble la plupart du temps. » Ils se placèrent dans la file et attendirent leur tour en discutant de Quidditch. Quand ce fut à eux, Bill paya leur passage, lança la poudre sur le feu et entraîna Harry avec lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Bill rattrapa Harry, l'empêchant ainsi de s'affaler au sol. Le hall était encore plus grand que celui de Thèbes, les cheminées encore plus nombreuses. « Un cheminéeport international » murmura Bill. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un hôtel où Bill passa une bonne partie de la nuit à faire découvrir à Harry les différentes zones érogènes de son corps. Le lendemain, il entamèrent réellement leur voyage, allant tout d'abord à Benghazi, sur la côte libyenne, puis à tripoli (capitale de la Libye) et enfin cheminèrent jusqu'à Tunis (capitale de la Tunisie) où ils passèrent la nuit. Ils repartirent à l'aube pour Alger (capitale de l'Algérie), puis Tanger (côte marocaine) et traversèrent le mer jusqu'à Gibraltar, petite portion d'Angleterre sur le sol espagnol. Ils visitèrent un peu l'enclave anglaise à la plus grande joie d'Harry qui se retrouvait entouré de personnes parlant anglais. Ils poursuivirent leur voyage le lendemain, remontant l'Espagne jusqu'à Madrid (capitale de l'Espagne) puis prirent pieds en France, à Toulouse. Ils y passèrent l'après-midi, allant déambuler dans les rues, admirant les vieux bâtiments de brique rose et passèrent un moment sur la place du Capitole « La plus belle place de France » s'extasia Bill. Alors qu'Harry était au centre de la place, au milieu de la croix occitane, regardant la façade de l'Hôtel de ville, Bill passa derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :  
  
« - Harry, les jours qui passent me font prendre conscience de combien je tiens à toi. Je n'ose pas imaginer passer un moment loin de toi, d'un certain côté, je bénis ton transplanage raté car il nous a permis d'être ensemble. Je ne te demanderai pas en mariage, car cela risque de ne pas être accepté par notre entourage, et le mariage entre hommes n'est pas autorisé. Mais je te le demande, pas à genoux, ça serait louche, mais...  
  
- Je t'écoute, fit Harry dans un murmure en se tournant pour être face à Bill.  
  
- Veux-tu rester avec moi ?  
  
- Oh, Bill, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait me comprendre si bien que toi, tu m'es devenu indispensable. Ne repars pas, ne me laisses pas. La voix d'Harry s'était faite suppliante.  
  
- Promis, je reviens travailler en Angleterre. On se verra tout le temps, dès que possible.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Voilà pour sceller notre décision. Bill lui tendit une boite bleue fermée par un ruban argenté.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Ouvre, tu verras bien, c'est un petit cadeau.  
  
- Oh ! » Harry venait d'ouvrir la boite et aperçut une gourmette en argent. Il la prit en main et vit que deux pierres bleues encadraient son prénom. « C'est......, c'est magnifique.   
  
- C'est des Lapis-lazuli d'Égypte ancienne, taillés par l'artisan que nous avons regardé travailler si longuement.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû, ça à dû coûter une fortune.  
  
- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça.  
  
- Rentrons, je vais te remercier, il y a trop de monde ici. »  
  
Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient à l'hôtel près de la place du Capitole, se reposant, après qu'Harry eut remercié Bill à sa manière, ils perçurent des klaxons et des cris dans la rue. Étonnés, ils allèrent voir et virent un groupe de personnes, habillés principalement de rouge et noir, chanter et certains brandissaient un grand cadre noir avec un bouclier doré au centre.  
  
« - Le bouclier de Brennus***, fit Bill  
  
- Gné ?  
  
- Un trophée de rugby.  
  
- De ?  
  
- Rugby, un sport de voyous pratiqué par des gentlemen, je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, mais là, ils ont gagné ! Les toulousains sont vraiment les meilleurs. Allons y, il va y avoir de la fête ! » Ils s'habillèrent en hâte et descendirent dans la rue. Ils suivirent le mouvement et se retrouvèrent sur une place, la place St Pierre, bordée de bars. Ils firent donc comme tout le monde, à savoir : boire ! Ils fêtèrent la victoire du Stade Toulousain et burent à la santé des joueurs. Le réveil du lendemain fut très difficile et ils ne partirent qu'en début d'après midi pour Paris, arrivant donc ensuite à Londres en fin de soirée. Ils prirent une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et passèrent le matin du lendemain à discuter rugby et à savoir s'ils devaient annoncer leur relation aux autres. Finalement, ils cheminèrent jusqu'au Terrier où ils furent accueillis par Mme Weasley, Hermione et Ron, tous soulagés de voir Harry sain et sauf. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de rejoindre la chambre de Bill sitôt la nuit tombée, et ce durant tout le temps où Bill resta au Terrier.  
  
FIN !!!  
  
*Champs d'Ialou : paradis égyptien.  
  
**Cosmogonie : étude de la formation de l'univers, donc chez les égyptiens, cela concerne la naissance des dieux et leur rôles dans la vie.  
  
***Je sais, il n'y a pas de matches de rugby en août, mais bon, ça me plaisait de le faire, alors... Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'adore Toulouse, ma ville, la meilleure, VIVE TOULOUSE !!!  
  
Voilà, fin, peut être provisoire, mais fin tout de même. Merci de m'avoir lu, et j'aime toujours autant les rewiews, alors ne vous gênez surtout pas pour en faire ! 


End file.
